The Beginning Of The End
by UnicornPrincess21
Summary: Sequel to 'The End, or Just the Beginning' Cameron is now 17, Luke and Matthew are both 16. Cammie is going through the rebellious teen stage, but it's getting worse and worse. Max and Cooper decide to move her and Luke to Florida to be near Dana Fang and Matt. Will Cam change her lifestyle, or will it just get worse? Bad at summaries, sorry! Please read anyway? :) (no FAX. None)
1. Chapter 1- Deja Vu

Chapter 1- Deja Vu!

Max POV

"Mom, I'm going out, okay?" A tall teenage girl asked.

"Alright Cam, just be home by curfew. And if I find out that you were with that boy again I'm sending your father after him." I threatened.

"Mom! I hate you!" She yelled.

"Excuse me?" I asked sternly.

"I hate you! Why can't you just let me go out with who I want? Why can't you let me dress how I want? Why can't you just let me do things that will make me happy? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE?!" She screamed.

I looked at her, shocked. I stood there for a minutes before speaking in a small voice. "Okay, fine. Go out with the gangster boy who will hurt you, physically and emotionally. Go wear whatever you want and just be another one of the school sluts. To our and be 'happy' with your sad excuses for friends. Just go ahead. I'll stay out of your life now. Good bye, Cameron."

She stormed out of the door and flew off. I ran into my room and grabbed a backpack. Cooper and Luke were at a football game or something and wouldn't be home for another hour or so. I packed up some clothes and necessities from my room and bathroom before walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a few granola bars for the flight and then left. I decided to go to Fang and Dana's new house in Florida. I took off and flew for a few hours, eating all my granola bars along the way. I landed in front of their house where Fang and Matthew were playing catch. "Hey Max! What's up?" Fang asked, walking over.

"Do you think I can stay here for just a little while?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded. "You're always welcome here Max. You know that."

"Thanks" I said, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey there lady! Get your hands off my husband!" Dana joked as she walked out.

I pulled away from Fang and ran over to her. I hugged her tight. "What brings you here, Max?" She asked, leading me inside.

Fang stayed outside with Matt as Dana and I went in. We sat on the couch in the living room and I told her about the whole fight and about how she has been acting the last couple weeks. "She seems to think that dressing like a slut and dating the guys who can get her killed will get her friends and make her popular. Remember her friend Jessie? That girl was so sweet, and now she won't even talk to Cameron because she's turned into such a brat. I couldn't take it anymore and she told me to stay out of her life, so I figured I would for a little while, give her time to think about her choices. So is it okay if I stay here for a little while?" I asked.

"Absolutely! Wait, does Cooper know? He's going to freak out if he comes home and you're not there." She said.

I frowned. "No, he doesn't know. I'll go call him." I said.

I walked into the guest room and pulled out my phone. I called Cooper and he picked up immediately. "Max! Where the heck are you?!" He sounded really worried.

"Cooper, calm down. I'm okay, I'm at Fang's" he sighed.

"Why?" He asked.

I explained everything to him. "God, what happened? She was such a sweet little girl, why did she choose now to change that?" He said sadly.

"I don't know. Jessie won't even talk to her anymore, and you know that's big because Jessie isn't one to ignore friends. Ever." I said.

"Yeah, well, love you. Come back soon, okay?" He asked me.

"Okay, love you too. Tell Luke that I love him too. Bye honey" I said woefully, knowing that I wouldn't see them for a while.

"Bye babe, take care of your self." He said and hung up.

I walked out to the living room to find Matt. "Hey buddy" I said.

He looked up at me from his book. "Hey Aunt Max!" He said.

"Matt, I told you, just call me Max." I said, ruffling his hair.

He laughed. "I missed you guys! I like Florida but it would be so much better if you guys moved down here." He said sadly.

I was always his favorite 'aunt' and Cooper was his favorite 'uncle'. "You know, I would like that too!" I told him, sitting next to him on the couch. "Cam could use a new environment for sure" I said, knowing that Dana had told him what happened.

Matt was that one kid who could be trusted with the adult conversations, the one that all the adults and kids liked. He was nice, compassionate, smart, good-looking for his age, mature, and understanding. "Yeah, mom told me what happened. So how long are you here for?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, probably just a week or two. We can hang out though while I'm here!" I said.

His face lit up. "Yeah, you can meet my girlfriend too, I told her how cool of an aunt you are and she really wants to meet you" He said excitedly.

"Oh, Rachel?" I asked, wondering if he was still dating her.

He nodded. "It's been a year and a half now since we started dating." He said.

I smiled. "That's a ton better than Cam's 2 day boyfriends she has been going out with lately." I mumbled.

Matt frowned. "I think she's just trying to fit in. I know how it feels to have wings and feel like an out of place freak even if no one knows. She's probably just trying to be cool, thinking that no one will care about the wings then if someone finds out." He hypothesized.

I nodded "that's makes sense. Thanks Matt." I hugged him.

He hugged me back but pulled away when his phone rang. "It's Rachel" he said and I nodded. I got up and walked to the kitchen where Dana had been watching us.  
"I'm not blind, I can see you watching us when I'm over there." I told her.

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. I laughed and helped her work on dinner. I did learn how to cook, having two teenage kids you kind of need to use that skill. I put a tray of cookies in the oven but burnt my hand from not using oven mitts. The burn must have been really bad because I fell back and passed out.

Cameron POV

Ugg, I hate mom. She doesn't understand that I'm 17, I should be able to do whatever I want! I'm almost an adult! I hope I never See her again, all she ever does is ruin my life. I can't take it. Why does she care who I date? Plus, I think that Sean could be the one. Yeah, he's in a gang, but who cares?! That just makes him cooler and better to show off to my friends. Plus, he loves how I dress unlike my mother. Who cares OFMY skirts are short and my shirts are low cut, that's how all the cool people dress! And I'm one if the most popular girls at school now, so it's obviously working out well for me! Why can't she just be happy for me? "Hey babe!" I heard behind me.  
I spun around on my heel. I decided to walk since my wings were tired from flying for hours. I saw Sean there and smiled. "Hey baby!" I said, running at him.

Sean was tall, muscular, and handsome. He was 21, but that's only 4 years older than me so it's no big deal. I hugged him tight but pulled away when I smelled the alcohol on him. "What's wrong baby?" He slurred.

That's when I realized that he was drunk. "You're drunk" I stated.

He shrugged. "So? Why don't we go have some fun? I can get you into a club and get you some drinks, or we can go back to my place...?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I can't go to a club, I'm too young. And I just want to go home. I'll see you tomorrow though!" I said, trying to skip off.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back roughly. "I don't think so!" He growled and pulled me into an alley.

"Sean! Let me go! I need to go home!" I yelled at him.

"Shut up, you are mine tonight and you are going to do whatever I tell you to" he said, unbuckling his pants.

"No! I'm only 17! Please don't do this!" I begged.

He pushed my up against a wall. He put a hand over my mouth and started to unbutton my shirt. He got it off and by the. I was kicking and squirming uncontrollably. I got a lucky kick where the sun don't shine as he dropped me. I didn't care that my shirt was ow half off and ripped, my pants the same, or that he would see my wings. I jumped up and started to fly but came crashing right back down when I heard the gun shot and felt the bullet whizz right past my head. I looked over to see Sean walking over to me, gun in hand. I got up slowly and turned to run. He grabbed me around the waist and punched me on the cheek, in the stomach, kick the side of my head once I fell, yelled and screamed at me while beating me the whole time. After about 20 minutes, he got bored and walked off. I laid there for hours before I could get up and fly home. It took me another hour or two before I finally got home. I landed and walked in to find Luke sitting in the chair by the door. He saw me and ran up. He wrapped me into a hug. "Cam, where were you? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

I told him what happened. "And then he... He tried to... Rape me. He was drunk. He beat me because I wouldn't let him. He finally stopped and walked away. He tried to shoot me. I'm sorry. I'm so stupid!" I cried.

"You're not stupid, you just made some poor choices. Why don't you go clean yourself up while I call dad to let him know you're home." He said.

I nodded and walked to the bathroom. I took out the first aid kit and got to work cleaning out the cuts and scrapes. There wasn't much I could do about the bruises, so I left those alone. I bandaged myself up and walked into the kitchen. I sat at the table after getting a glass of water and some pain medication. I just sat there and waited until Luke came in and sat next to me. He wiped a stray fear from my face and hugged me close. "I told dad what you told me. He said he'll be home soon." He told me.

I nodded. "Wait, you told him?!" I yelled.

"Was I not supposed to tell him?" Luke asked, confused.

"No! Now he's going to kill me!" I panicked.

"Why would dad kill you?"

"I didn't listen to mom or him when they told me not to go out with him tonight." I said.

"Well, he still needed to know." Luke said calmly.

I huffed but let it go. We sat there in silence for ten minutes before dad ran in. He saw me and ran up. He picked me up into a hug and then checked me over. "Where is he?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He walked off and I couldn't follow him." I said weakly.

He looked furious. "You know where he lives, tell me."

I shook my head. I didn't want him to kill Sean. "Cameron! Tell me where he lives! Now!" He yelled.

"Just leave him alone! Stop yelling at me! He was drunk, it's wasn't his fault!" I yelled back.

Dad just stared at me. "Are you defending him?" He asked, scarily calm.

I nodded slowly. "That's it, I'm telling your mother to come back. You are out of line and you need to get your priorities straight. At the top of the list should be NOT GETTING RAPED! But apparently you don't care if that happens or you wouldn't be DEFENDING HIM!" He yelled and walked off.

He walked into his and moms room to call mom. Great, this should be a fun time once mom gets back from wherever she is.


	2. Chapter 2- The Decision

Chapter 2- The Decision  
Max POV  
I woke up on a bed with Fang standing next to it string down at me. "You okay?" He asked.  
I nodded. "That was just weird" I grumbled, sitting up.  
I got out of the bed slowly and walked out of the room, Fang following me. "Cooper called. He needs to talk to you immediately be said." Fang said.  
I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed the number. He answers right away. "Max, you need to come home now. Sean tried to rape Cam." He said quickly.  
"WHAT?!" I screamed.  
"Yeah, you heard me right. She is defending him though! Saying its okay because he was drunk so he didn't mean it. We need to do something!" He said, obviously worried.  
'I like Florida but it would be so much better if you guys moved down here.' Matt had said earlier.  
"Cooper, what if we move down here? That way Sean won't be able to find her and she can have a new start. Plus then her and Luke will be near Matthew, so they know someone." I suggested.  
He didn't say anything for a minute, probably thinking it over. "Okay" he said finally.  
"Okay?" I asked.  
"Okay. I think it's a great idea. Just come home so we can discuss it further, okay?" He asked.  
"Aright, I'll be there soon. Love you" I said.  
"Love you too bye." He hung up.  
"Guys, I'm going home now, something happened and I'm needed. I'll text you when I have time Dana to full you in, but right now I need to get home!" I said to everyone, running to pack up my stuff.  
"Max, I thought you were staying for a while though!" Matt said sadly.  
"Don't worry bud, we're moving down here. I'll see you soon!" I called as I ran out the door and took off.  
I flew home as fast as I could and ran inside. I ran straight to Cam's room but the door was locked. I banged on it. "Cam, open the door. Now!" I yelled.  
"No! Go away! I hate you all!" She yelled back.  
"You don't mean that!" I said.  
"Oh, but I do!" She called.  
I sighed and turned around to find Cooper. He looked frustrated, as I'm sure I did. "We are definitely moving. We need to shake the brat out of her, I don't know how much more of it I can take" He grumbled.  
I nodded. "Okay, I'll fly down there tomorrow with Luke to find a house while you stay here to make sure she doesn't leave." I said.  
"Alright. But for now, I'm going to bed. Night baby" he said, kissing me on the forehead.  
"Night" I mumbled and walked to Luke's room.  
"Hey sweety" I said.  
"Hey mom" he said, closing his laptop and putting it aside to talk to me.  
"What do you think about moving to Florida to be near Matt and Dana and Fang?" I asked him.  
He looked excited. "When?" He asked.  
"Well, soon. I was thinking you and I could fly down there to look fr a house tomorrow, okay?" I asked.  
"Okay mom!" Be said happily as I shut the door, walking out of the room.  
I went into my room and laid down next to Cooper. He put an arm around me and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3- House Searching

Chapter 3- House Searching  
Luke POV  
"Luke, get up, we're going to Florida today" I heard mom say as she shook my shoulder.  
"Okay, I'll get ready and be out in a few minutes." I mumbled as I sat up.  
"Alright honey, just don't take too long, okay?" She joked.  
I laughed. "Kay mom" I said as she walked out of the room.  
I got up and got dressed in about 10 seconds and then took off down the hall for the bathroom. My mom and dad both had a bit of speed in them, but when it mixed you got me, and I could run VERY fast. I could also fly fast, but not quite as fast as I could run. I brushed my teeth for a normal amount of time, to actually get them clean. I fixed my slightly messy hair and then ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and ate it in the blink of an eye as mom just sat at the counter. I ran up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She did jump, because she was used to me doing it. "Alright, I'm ready!" I said.  
"Luke, you took a whole 2 minutes! You're getting so slow" she laughed.  
We walked out side and took off after saying goodbye to dad. We flew for a few hours in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the feeling of flying. When I saw a familiar house, we landed and I ran to the door. Mom and I went inside and were immediately attacked. By hugs. "I missed you guys so much!" Dana said excitedly.  
"Chill, you just saw me yesterday." Mom said to her.  
"Yes but I haven't seen this one in a year!" She squealed, hugging me again.  
I hugged her back lightly and then pulled away. "I missed you too, Dana" I said.  
She smiled. "Fang, Matt, we have company!" She called to somewhere in the house.  
"Who's here now?" Fang grumbled.  
He walked out and smirked when he saw us. He took his time walking over and then gave each is us a small hug. "So, what brings you here, Luke?" He asked me.  
"I'm helping mom look for a house." I stated simply.  
Fang nodded and Matt walked out of a room and saw us. "Hey, what's up?" He asked.  
"I told you yesterday, bud. We're moving here! Luke is with me to help pick a house!" Mom told him and he smiled wide.  
"Oh thank goodness! Florida is kind of boring without you guys" he mumbled.  
"Arizona isn't too boring without you, too. LeAnn and Jason are nice and all but you're still my favorite cousin" I told Matt honestly.  
LeAnne and Jason were Nudge and Zach's kids and they lived about a half an hours flight from our house in Arizona. Plus they were 2 and 3 years younger than me, Lee being 14 and Jason being 13. I just liked having such a relatable cousin who was the same age as me. Matt. He smiled and I did too. "So what happened that made you guys decide to move here?" He asked.  
I glanced at mom and she frowned. "Sorry, Matt, but you're going to have to get Cam to tell you that when she gets down here. It's her story to tell or not tell. Lets just says he got into a lot of trouble." Mom said slowly.  
I nodded. I still remember her coming home that night, how she looked so upset and how horrible I felt that I didn't help. But then it all evaporated and turned into anger when she started defending stupid Sean. He had no excuse, he shouldn't have been drunk in the first place and being drunk doesn't make it okay anyway! "Well, we need to go look for a house, would you like to come Matt?" Mom asked.  
He nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to thanks!" He said. "Mom, dad, I'm going with Luke and Max to help them look for a house!" He called.  
"Alright, as long as you stay with Max!" Dana called back.  
"I will" Matt assured her and then we walked out the door.  
We decided to look near by Matt's house so we could be close so we just walked around the neighborhood a bit. After walking for about 10 minutes we came across a nice house for sale. It was a four bedroom 3 bath two-story house. It was a light grey/white color and was very nice. I ran inside really quick to find that no one was living there at the moment, the people had already moved out, and that the layout was similar to what mom wanted. It wasn't too closed off as to block each other out, but closed off enough so that we had privacy. I told mom and she decided that she liked it. "What do you boys think?" She asked.  
"I like it, and it's really close to Matt's so that's a definite plus" I told her.  
Matt nodded. "Yeah, I think it's nice and I like that its close to my house too." He said.  
"Well, I'll call Cooper and have him bring Cameron down so we can decide as a family but right now I'm sold." Mom decided.  
We agreed and flew back to Matt's where mom called dad and told him to bring Cammie down. They would be here tomorrow since it was night so they decided to wait. For now mom and I were spending the night at Matt's. I got the couch and mom got the guest bed. Mom decided to go in to bed now, so she was sleeping. It was about 10:00 pm now and Matt and I were on the couch watching movies. "Hey Matt, how's it going with Rach?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.  
His face lit up and he smiled. "Great! I swear, I'm totally in love with her. She's so funny, sweet, beautiful, smart, everything you could want in a girl. She's perfect" He mused.  
I nodded. "Sounds nice" I told him.  
"Yeah" he said, turning his attention back to the movie.  
We finished the movie an hour later and decided to go to bed. Matt said goodnight and went to his room and I laid down on the couch. I just lad there for about an hour thinking about what had happened over the last day and a half and finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4- Are We Moving?

Chapter 4- Are We Moving?  
Cameron POV  
"Dad! I don't want to go to Florida!" I yelled at him through the door.  
"Cameron Ride! You have 2 minutes to get out of the room and come with me or you won't be leaving your room EVER!" He roared.  
"Dad no! Why do we have to move to Florida?" I asked. Again.  
"Do you seriously not remember what happened two nights ago? That's why!" He yelled in response. "You need to get your act together, you have turned into a stuck up brat and you are a danger to yourself! Florida will give you a chance to start over!" He continued.  
I huffed. "I don't want to start over! I'm popular at school, I have a perfect boyfriend, and I like where we are" I told him through the locked door barricading him from me.  
"You do NOT have the perfect boyfriend! Are you insane?! Get out here NOW!" He screamed.  
I sighed. "Fine, whatever. I'll go look at the stupid house, but it doesn't mean I'll like it!" I said.  
"Whatever lets go!" He said.  
I walked over and unlocked the door. He took one look at my outfit and started screaming at me to change. "What? Why?" I asked.  
"Because you look like you're wearing clothes for a 5 year old! Now change!" He said, frustrated.  
I frowned but decided to humor him and change. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a grey sweater that actually covered me up. I threw on a pair of grey converse quickly and then ran out of the room, my phone in my back pocket. Dad and I took off and flew towards Florida, taking a few hours, but finally landing in front of Dana and Fang's house. Right as we landed my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Lindsay, one of my popular friends. "Hey gurl!" I said when I answered.  
Dad gave me a frustrated look but I waved it off. "Girl, where are you? I went by your house an hour ago and no one was there!" She whined.  
"Ugg, I'm in stupid Florida with my dad. We're meeting my mom and Luke at my moms friends house. Remember Matt? Yeah his and his parent's house." I groaned.  
"Ooh I definitely remember Matt. He was a hottie!" She squealed.  
"Yeah I guess." I said, still standing outside.  
Dad had gone to the door and they let him in. I held up my finger as to say I would be in in a minute. I turned my back to the house so I couldn't see my dads face and listened to Lin talk. "So why are you down there?" She asked.  
I sighed. "My parents want to move me down here." I said.  
She gasped. "What? No! You can't! What about your social standpoint here? You're freaking queen of the school and you have the hot older boyfriend and everything!" She squealed loud enough to sound like I had the phone on speaker.  
"I know! I don't want to move down here, it's so not fair! Like, seriously! Who cares about what happened the other night?! He was drunk, it was t his fault! I know he still loves me." I complained.  
I had texted Lin that night to tell her what had happened with Sean, so she know what I was talking about. She started babbling about how everyone would miss me and crap and I didn't see Matt, who had been standing there for 5 minutes, trying to get my attention but not wanting to interrupt. "And Kelsey! She's going to DIE!" She finished.  
"I know! Like seriously, who wants to move to stupid boring Florida when I have such a perfect life in Arizona!" I said.  
I started pacing as she started to babble again and screamed when I finally saw Matt. "What?" Lin asked.  
"Nothing, stupid Matt scared the crap out of me!" I said, shooting him a look.  
"Ooooh, tell him I said hi! Is he still a total hottie?" She persisted.  
"Lin! He's standing right here! I gotta go, bye girl!" I cheered.  
"Bye! Keep me informed on the whole Florida thing!" She said and I hung up.  
I turned to look at Matt. "What the heck?!" I screeched.  
He shrugged. "I wanted to come see if you were okay." He said sweetly.  
My gaze softened. I always did have a soft spot for Matt. He was so sweet and sincere and yes, HAWT! But I had Sean so I didn't need him. "Oh, well I'm fine." I said simply.  
"Okay, you wanna go inside?" He asked.  
I groaned. "Not really. I want to go home and go out with my boyfriend and friends but I guess I can't so that."  
He shrugged again and led me inside. We walked in and everyone was sitting at the table staring at me. "What!" I asked loudly.  
"Don't 'what' me! You're in major trouble, don't think you can get out of it. Now lets go, we're showing your father the house and you are coming with." Mom commanded.  
I rolled my eyes. "Why I would LOVE to, oh dear mother" I said sarcastically.  
She growled and stomped out the door. Dad followed her and when I didn't be turned around to face me. "Come on" he said.  
"Why doesn't Luke have to go?" I complained.  
"Because, he saw the house yesterday and he's not being a BRAT! Now let's go!" Dad yelled.  
I followed angrily and flew with them to the house. I looked at it and actually liked the house. It was spacey and looked pretty. "So what do you think?" Mom asked.  
"I love it" dad said.  
"I like it, but I'm not moving here." I grumbled.  
"That's not your choice to make, so if we decide that we want to live here then we are moving" mom scolded.  
I frowned and mumbled in protest. "I think we should move in ASAP" Dad said.  
Mom nodded. "I think so too. I called the sellers last night and they said we can move in whenever if we like it." She told dad.  
"Well, lets get the stuff and move in!" Dad clapped his hands together.  
"Alright, let's go. I'll just call Dana to see if they can Luke there" mom said.  
Matthew POV  
Max Cooper and Cam had just left and Luke and I were in my room. "So, you excited to move?" I asked him, trying to get my mind off Cameron.  
She was still as beautiful as before, but it was masked by all the makeup in her face and the look that she now wore. The look said ' I'm better than you so don't talk to me or get too close.' I didn't like it. She used to be such a sweet girl before I moved two years ago. We were best friends and I had a major crush on her. She seemed to like me too, but before we could tell each other I moved. I don't know what happened, but it must've been something big to change such a sweet beautiful girl into the stuck up rude teenage rebel she is now. "Yes, absolutely!" Luke said, breaking me out of my thoughts.  
I nodded. "Me too. Hey, what exactly happened after I moved to make Cam so..."  
"Stuck up, rude, mean, slutty, snarky, evil?" Luke finished for me and I nodded. "I really don't know. She just started hanging out with different people more, the populars, she started really caring how she dressed and started caking on the makeup, I read don't know what made it happen though. Probably just the pressure of high school." He shrugged.  
I frowned. "I liked the old Cameron better than what I have seen of the new one." I confessed.  
"I know dude, me too" he told me.  
"Well, at least I know I won't be distracted from Rachel even if Cam's here." I said.  
Luke was the one person who knew that I used to really like Cam. He was always trying to help me get with her but I was too shy to ever go through with anything. "That's true. I don't blame you for not liking her anymore. She's kind of a bi-" he was cut off by my mom calling for us to come to dinner.  
We walked out and saw Cam sitting in a chair at a table, scowling at the floor. "Luke, you and your sister are going to stay here for a day or two while your parents move the furniture here from Arizona." Mom said.  
Luke nodded. Mom came over and set a big bowl of spaghetti on the table next to the plate of garlic bread. Dad came in and sat down too. We ate quickly and then Cam and Luke went into my room with me. I saw Cam watching me the entire time as we talked. "So, are you happy that you're moving?" I asked her.  
She scowled. "No. I'm leaving Sean" Luke tended at the name "and all my friends. I'm not a stupid loner anymore like I was before, I'm popular. I'm the queen bee at school, the one all the girls want to be and who all the boys want to date. I have the cutest clothes, the nicest hair, the best makeup, everything and they're taking it away from me!" She complained.  
I frowned at her, Luke doing the same. "What do you mean you were a loner before? I was there, we were best friends" I said sadly.  
Her features softened and the scowl left her face. For a second I saw a flash of the old her but then the scowl came back. "Yeah, but we were losers and you know it." She said.  
I shrugged. 'Yeah, but at least you were you then.' I wanted to say but didn't. "I guess..." I trailed off.  
"So! How's school going, Matt?" Luke asked.  
"Good, I have most of my classes with Rachel so that's a plus" I told him.  
"Who's Rachel?" Cameron asked.  
"My girlfriend. We've been dating for a year and a half now." I told her, smiling as I thought of Rach.  
"Oh." Cam said and started playing with her nails.  
"Yeah I'm sure you'll love her as much as I do" I told them both, though I thought I saw Cam flinch at the word love.  
"From what you've told me she seems really nice." Luke said.  
"Why haven't I heard about her?" Cam asked.  
"You stopped answering my call and texts." I told her.  
She frowned. "Oh." She said lamely.  
"Yeah, it was once you turned into this" Luke said, a disgusted look on his face.  
"Into what? A popular girl with the best boyfriend? What's so bad about that?" Cam asked him, angry.  
"Best boyfriend?! He tried to ra-"  
"Luke! Shut up!" Cam interrupted him.  
"What, you don't want Matt to know that your 'perfect' boyfriend tried to rape you and then beat you when you wouldn't let him and you think it was okay because he was DRUNK?!" Luke roared.  
My eyes widened and I stared at Cam in shock. "Cammie, is that true?" I asked.  
"Don't call me Cammie." She growled.  
"Why not? You let me call you that when we were best friends." I said.  
"Well we're not best friends anymore so you can't call me that!" She snapped.  
She got up out of my desk chair and stormed off to the guest room. I looked to Luke. "Were you serious?" I asked him.  
He nodded. "She tried defending him by saying he didn't know what he was doing so it was okay." He said sadly.  
Now I knew why they had to move so soon. "He saw her wings too" Luke told me.  
I frowned. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Luke went out to the couch to sleep. I laid in bed for hours before I could finally fall asleep. That night I dreamt of the old Cameron. My best friend, my crush. Not this new one.


	5. Chapter 5- Starting School

Chapter 5- Starting School  
Cameron POV  
"Cameron! Get up! It's time for school!" Mom called from down stairs.  
I groaned but got up. We had moved into the house a few days ago and now it was Monday so we had to start school. I got out of bed and walked to my big walk-in closet. I picked out a bright blue skirt that went a bit above mid thigh and a purple crop top that showed off my flat stomach. It was a low cut v-neck top, so it showed a bit, just enough to get the boys interested. I had called Sean the day we moved into the house and told him that we moved and I had to break up with him because long distance relationships don't work. He was mad but he accepted it. Back to the present, I threw on a pair of purple heels that were only 3 inches but they were my only purple ones. I skipped downstairs and saw mom glaring at my outfit. I glared back at her before grabbing some toast and running back upstairs to do my makeup. I ate the toast quickly before brushing out my hair and curling it quickly. Then I threw on some dark purple eye shadow and some black eyeliner and mascara. To finish it off I put some clear sparkly lip gloss on my lips. I grabbed my shoulder bag with all my school supplies in it and ran downstairs. Luke was sitting there waiting for me and we walked out the front door. We jumped up and flew to school and landed about 15 minutes later. The school was smaller than my last school, but it was still pretty big. I should be able to make it to the top by the end of the week, end of next week tops. We landed in the back and walked around to the front. As soon as people saw us I got a few wolf whistles from guys around the area and glares from their girlfriends. I laughed and Luke just scowled. We walked into the front office and got our schedules and went separate ways to our lockers. I got to mine and threw in my bag, just keeping my stuff out for the first three classes- art, science, and PE. I didn't need anything for PE other than the uniform mom had ordered for me and then I just had a binder, sketch pad, and some pens and pencils for the other two classes. I shut my locker and turned around to find Matt next to me. "What do you want?" I sneered.  
"To get to my locker." He said, gesturing to the locker next to mine.  
I huffed. "Of course I get the locker next to YOU" I mumbled.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, sounding a bit hurt.  
"That I need to climb my way to the top and I'm sure you aren't exactly popular, you're just going to drag me down." I explained.  
He frowned. "Well then. I see what years of being best friends brought us to." He said sadly.  
"It's your own fault. You could just be popular too" I told him.  
He shrugged. "I don't want to be. I have nice friends, a wonderful girlfriend, I don't need the prissy people who call themselves popular" he spat.  
I stepped forward. "Are you calling me prissy?" I dared him to say yes.  
"It's what you are, why wouldn't I? I'm the Matthew you used to know, atleast I didn't change. You know what that means? I. Still. Don't. Lie." He said and then slammed his locker since he had been grabbing his stuff through the whole exchange. He spun around and almost ran into a short girl with long brown hair that was wavy. She wasn't wearing any make up but she looked pretty. Not close to how pretty I am, but pretty. "Matt, what's wrong? You're never rude to anyone" she sounded worried.  
"Yeah Mattypoo, what's wrong?" I asked in a taunting voice.  
He shot me a glare. "Just shut up, Cameron. Why did you have to move here anyway? Oh, that's right, because you're a stupid priss who just gets herself into heaps of trouble and doesn't care about consequences! What happened to the old you? The one I was best friends with, that one who never wore makeup and still looked beautiful. The one who wore clothes the RIGHT SIZE? Where is she?!" He demanded.  
I growled. "She was a total loser and you know it. I'm better now, cooler, more popular, every guy wants me, a-"  
"Not every guy! Because I sure as heck don't." Matt cut me off and then walked off, hand in hand with the random girl.  
I stood there shocked. But he used to want me, and I wanted him. Why doesn't he like me anymore? I'm so much better now! I stomped off to home room and saw that Luke was in the same home room. I walked over to him and sat down. There were a few other people in the room already and they were whispering to each other. "What's wrong with you?" Luke asked me.  
"Matt." Was all I said.  
He nodded his head. "You know, he really did love the old you." He told me.  
I looked at him to find truth in his eyes. "I loved him too" I confessed.  
Luke opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a cute guy waking over to us. He was tall with bronze hair and green eyes that were dull compared to mine but still pretty. He was muscular and just overall hot. "Hey, I'm Connor, you guys are new here, right?" He asked.  
Luke nodded and I spoke up. "Yeah! I'm Cameron but you can call me Cam and this is my brother Luke." I told him and shook his hand.  
"Cool, well Cam, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" He asked me.  
I nodded. "Sure!" I said happily.  
Ha smiled and walked over to his seat and sat down. The rest of home room was boring as everyone else walked in and the teacher made us introduce ourselves. We said our names and that we were from Arizona and then sat back down. The bell rang and I skipped out the door. I walked around for a few minutes before finding the art room not too far from home room. I walked in just as the bell rang. The teacher saw me and walked over. "You must be Cameron, correct?" I nodded. "Okay, you can take a seat next to Louis over there. Louis raise your hand!" She commanded.  
A cute boy in the back raised his hand and I skipped over to him. I sat down at our two-person desk. "Hi! I'm Cameron but you can call me Cam!" I said in a slightly flirty voice.  
He blushed a bit and smiled. "Hey, I'm Louis. Cute name" He said.  
I giggled. "Thanks, you too!" I said.  
The teacher told us that we could just have a free drawing period so I took my sketch book out and Louis did the same. I didn't actually end up drawing anything that class though. I just talked to Louis the whole time. And flirted a bit. Or a lot. He was cute! Don't judge! His dark brown hair and soft hazel eyes with his strong but not over muscled build had me swooning, but mostly because he was one of the populars. "So, Cam, would you like to sit with me at lunch today?" He asked me as we walked out of class.  
I frowned. "I kind of already promised this guy named Connor I would sit with him today." I said sadly.  
He just smiled. "Well, I sit at the same table as him so you can sit with us both!" He said happily.  
I giggled. "Well, I have to get to science, bye Louis!" I said, skipping off.  
I walked around for a minute or two, lost, before I heard a voice behind me. "Lost?" Someone asked.  
I turned around and saw the girl who was with Matt this morning. "Yeah, I'm looking for room 109" I told her.  
She nodded. "I have science there now, you can just come with me!" She said kindly.  
I followed but huffed at having to be seen with someone so... Uncool. "Who are you anyway?" I asked her.  
She seemed startled by my bluntness but answered anyway. "I'm Rachel!" She said cheerfully.  
I scowled. That was Matt's girlfriend. We got to the classroom and there were two empty seats left. One next to Matt and one next to Luke. Rachel skipped off to Matt so I sighed and sulked over to Luke. I threw my stuff down and sat into the chair. The teacher wasn't in the room so I flipped Luke off when he laughed at me. "What's wrong, sis?" He asked.  
I sighed. "I just had to walk around with a total LOSER" I said a bit too loud because I saw Matt glare at me from the corner of my eye.  
"Seriously, you're that low? What's wrong with you?" Luke asked.  
I shrugged. "Nothing. What you should be asking is what wrong with her?" I told him.  
He looked disgusted at me so I rolled my eyes. "You're such a self-centered brat" He said.  
"You're just jealous because you're not popular!" I whisper-yelled.  
Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "If that means making my own PARENTS hate me and be ashamed to call me their child, then no, I am not jealous that I am not popular" he growled, everyone in the classroom hearing.  
I gasped and felt tears come to my eyes. "You don't mean that, they aren't ashamed of me, they just don't get it!" I yelled at him.  
"No, they hate you. They're embarrassed to tell people that you are their daughter! You're a disgrace to the family, you're rude and mean and cruel and slutty and self centered and just prissy! What makes you better than us?!" He shouted back.  
A single tear escaped my eye but Luke's glare didn't soften. The rest of the class was silent was they watched the whole exchange. I suddenly stood up and walked to the door. The teacher was coming in as I was trying to go out and yelled for me. "Excuse me miss! You can't just leave class like this!" She said.  
"Oh can it" I said over my shoulder as I ran out of the building.  
I ran to the back of the school and took off. I didn't really fly anywhere specific, I just kind of went where my wings took me. I saw a bunch of cute little towns and shops before I flew back to school and landed at the back. I slumped against the wall and sat on the ground. I put my head in my hands and started to sob a bit. I wasn't a disgrace, I was popular and pretty and cool and loved by everyone! It just wasn't fair, I tried to fit into school and never really did, not even with Matt around. I just held in the insecurities when he was there because he helped me through. "Hey" I heard a familiar voice say.  
I snuffled and wiped my eyes before looking up to see a worried Matt looking down at me. "Hi" I said in a weak voice.  
He came over and sat next to me, wrapping me into a side hug. I laid my head on his shoulder but he unwrapped his arm from around me. "Am I really that bad?" I asked him.  
He nodded sadly. "You are. I really miss the old you. The one who was carefree and loved to be herself. The one who was confident in her natural beauty. The one who I... Who I loved." He said in a whisper.  
I sat in shock for a few moments before answering. "I loved you too." I told him.  
"And now?" He asked.  
I shrugged. "I don't know. You're still you, the sweet and cute best best friend ever, I'm just not the same me. Plus, you're dating Rachel." I said.  
I really didn't know how I felt about him. I mean, he was the sweetest cutest guy I had ever met but is it all ruined, because of me? Or do I still love him? "Yeah. About Rachel, she sort of broke up with me at lunch. She said we had just been going on too long and she didn't feel the spark anymore. She said she still loved me but more as a friend than a boyfriend." He said sadly.  
I hugged him tightly as soon as he told me. "I'm so sorry." I said lamely.  
"Why? It's not your fault." He said, wiggling out of the hug to look at me.  
"I know but I still feel bad for you." I told him.  
He nodded. "Thanks. Wait, you just hugged me, won't that ruin your image if anyone saw?" He asked.  
I sighed. "Yeah. It will. I don't care right now though." I said, realizing that it was true.  
He looked confused. "But I thought popularity was everything to you." He sounded perplexed.  
I shrugged. "It's not everything. I can risk it every so often to help out a friend." I responded.  
He smiled. "So we're friends again?" He asked.  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
He hugged me. "It's a step in the right direction I guess. I still don't really like the new you though" he said as he let go.  
I frowned. "What's wrong with it?" I asked.  
"Well you dress kind of like a slut, you're rude to pretty much everyone except for all the guys you flirt with, and you only care about being popular." He told me.  
"I seriously dress like a slut? This is how all the cool people dress, I thought it would make me cool. I didn't realize how it made me look." I frowned.  
He nodded a bit. "Yeah, why don't we go back to your house or something and you can change?" He asked.  
I suddenly felt the need to get out of the tight, revealing clothes that were constricting me. I nodded and we stood up. I shook out my wings as Matt did the same. I always loved his wings, black with little specks of blue throughout. We jumped up and flew back to my house. I opened the door quietly and we stepped in. We silently walked up the stairs and got about halfway up before I heard someone clear their throat behind us. I spun around slowly and smiled sheepishly at dad. "Hi daddy!" I said sweetly.  
He stood there at the bottom of the steps looking angry. "Cameron, Matthew, would you like to explain why you aren't in school?" He asked.  
"Well, I kind of le-" I started.  
"I'm sorry, it's my fault. My girlfriend broke up with me at lunch and I was upset so Cam was trying to cheer me up and we were talking and she said she wanted to change and so we came here and yeah..." Matt trailed off.  
Dad looked at me confused. "You wanted to change?" He asked.  
I nodded. "I didn't feel comfortable." I said truthfully.  
Dad smiled a bit. "Alright, go, change and I guess you guys can stay here since school will be over in 15 minutes anyway. I won't tell." He said.  
I ran down the stairs to my dad and gave hugged him. "Thanks daddy!" I called as I ran back up the stairs pulling Matt behind me.


	6. Chapter 6- LSP!

Chapter 6- LSP!  
Matthew POV  
"You go wait in Luke's room while I get changed" Cam commanded nicely.  
I walked to where I knew the room was and sat on Luke's bed. I laid back stared at the ceiling and tried not to think about Rachel. I seriously loved her, I don't know what happened. She said she wasn't feeling it anymore, but I don't understand! I was never rude, I took her out on nice dates every weekend, I loved her totally and completely with my whole heart, I just don't get it. Well, it's not like moping about it will make it any different. I stared at the ceiling to look for shapes. I found a heart and a dog, a man and a squirrel, a turtle and a fish, a star and a bunch if blobs. After looking for a few minutes I heard someone clear their throat from the door way. I turned to see Cameron, the old one, standing there in an outfit that made me smile. She had bright yellow skinny jeans on with a light blue tank top. Over the tank top was a crop top that had LSP's face on it. (LSP is Lumpy Space Princess from Adventure Time. I love that show and she is my favorite character if you don't count Finn Jake or Lady Rainicorn.) She had her hair half up half down and it was held up by a bow the color of her pants. She had switched the heels for a pair of sandals the same color as the blue tank top. She had taken off the horrid makeup that made her look like a raccoon and put on softer makeup. It was a light brown eyeshadow that was a bit glittery but not too flashy with a bit of mascara and light pink blush lighting up her cheeks. "You still have the bows?" I asked.  
She smiled and nodded. From the time that she was 10 to the time I moved she was obsessed with hair bows and wore one at all times. After I moved I guess she stopped, but now she was wearing one and it just reminded me of the old her. "Do I look okay?" She asked, a bit sheepishly.  
I nodded. "You look perfect, just like the old you." I told her.  
She blushed a bit and sat on the bed next to me. "I missed you." She said. "I missed my best friend."  
"Me too. I missed you so much." I said truthfully.  
She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a minute or two before she jumped up. "We should get out of Luke's room before he comes home and kills us." She said.  
I nodded and we walked downstairs to the living room. Her dad walked out of the kitchen and froze when he saw Cameron. "What did you do?" He asked me. "She hasn't dressed like that in a year and a half!"  
I smiled. "I didn't do anything" I said honestly.  
He just walked away looking happy and confused. I walked over to the couch where Cam was sitting and sat next to her. She turned on the tv and put on some girl show but I didn't care because she was turning back into herself. I just hope she stays this way for good this time.


	7. Chapter 7- Who Are You?

Chapter 7- Who Are You?  
Luke POV  
I'm flying home from school now where I stayed ALL DAY unlike Cameron. I think Matt might have gone home too but after lunch I don't blame him. God, stupid Cam, thinking she's so much better than everyone! I love her because she's my sister but I really hate what she has become. I hope Matt can help me change her back. I landed in my front yard and walked in the house. I saw dad in the kitchen who told me that mom has been out with Dana all day but should be home soon and then I went upstairs. I set my stuff down on the chair in the corner of my room and went back downstairs. I was going to sit on the couch and watch tv until I saw what was going on on the couch. Matt was sitting there watching some stupid girl show while Cam, dressed like the old her, watched with her head on his shoulder. I sat next to Cam, startling her, and she jumped up. "Holy crap, Luke! You scared me!" She squealed.  
I chuckled. "Matt, how'd you get her into a bow?!" I asked.  
"I don't have any idea but I missed the bows" he said.  
"Me too! What happened, Cam? You look like...you." I asked.  
She shrugged. "I didn't realize I looked like such a slut. Plus, these clothes are so much more comfortable!"  
I laughed along with Matt. "Well, I'm happy that you're comfortable now" Matt told her and I nodded in agreement.  
"Guys shut up! I can't hear the tv!" Cam complained.  
"What the HECK?! Is that a BOW?!" I heard mom yell excitedly.  
I turned around to see her in the kitchen. I nodded and her jaw dropped. She ran over and made Cameron stand up. Mom smiled wide and hugged Cam close. "Please stay like this. Please!" She begged.  
Cam nodded. "I missed LSP and the bows. I just didn't realize it until I put them back on" she laughed.  
"Aww I missed them too sweetie! Did your dad see?" Mom asked her.  
Cam nodded and mom hugged her again before walking off, muttering something about how much she loved bows. Cameron sat back down between Matt and I and we watched tv with her a little longer before Matt's phone rang. "Mom?"

"Yeah I'm at Luke and Cam's."

"Yeah."

"Okay bye."  
He hung up and turned to us. "She said to invite you guys and your parents over for dinner at our house tonight." He said.  
"Mom, Dana invited us all to their house for dinner tonight, can we go?" Cameron called.  
"Sure, what time?" Mom yelled.  
Cam looked at Matt. "6." He told her.  
"6:00!" Cam shouted.  
"Alright!" Mom said.  
"Oh my god, I feel like such an idiot!" Cammie said.  
"Why?" Matt asked.  
"I acted like a total brat in front of your parents! They probably hate me now!" She exclaimed.  
"They don't hate you, they were just a bit...surprised by how you were." Matt assured her not too convincingly.  
You could tell the she didn't believe him but Cam shrugged it off. "Okay, well, shut up again, I wanna finish this episode." She shushed us.  
Matt and I just chuckled at her and watched the show.


	8. Chapter 8- Dinner

Chapter 8- Dinner  
Cameron POV  
I don't know why I thought that my new clothes were so great, they were so revealing and tight and uncomfortable. I just became so into the idea of being popular. It all started about 5 months after Matt moved. I had been bullied those few months about being a loner and uncool and stupid. One day, a popular girl decided it would be funny to invite me to a party and then uninvite me at the last second. I thought- being so naïve- that she really wanted me to come. That she had a change of heart and realized that I wasn't a stupid loner. She texted me about 3 hours before the party saying I couldn't come. I was really upset but decided I wouldn't let it get to me. I went out and bought a tight, revealing dress that looked like something the other populars would wear. I didn't like it, I did it to show that I could be just like her, that she wasn't better than me. I got dressed in that and a pair of 5 inch heals and did my hair and makeup and went to the party anyway. The second they saw how I cleaned up I was welcomed into the click and it just got to my head. I ended up clawing my way to the top and becoming some slutty brat that I never intended to be. I guess moving here and just being with Matt again really helped clear my head and make me realize what I had done. Tonight I really needed to redeem myself so that Fang and Dana didn't hate me forever. Luke and Matt stayed downstairs while I went to my room to change. I didn't want something like what I had been wearing before today, just something nice for a dinner. I ended up leaving my makeup and hair but switching the bow for a purple flower clip. I put on a black skirt that had a sort or lace pattern cut out of it at the bottom on the top layer that hung a bit lower than the inner layer. I put on a slightly dressy purple tank top that had a big purple bow on the front. For accessories I just put on a simple ring with a purple rhinestone and a pair of earrings with a similar colored stone set into them in a square shape. To finish the look I put on a pair of simple heels that were in no way similar to what I had been wearing. I was only wearing the heels because I wanted to look formalish. The heels were black peeptoes with a black bow on top of them. I walked down stairs and into the living room where Luke smiled at me and Matt just stared. I cleared my throat and he shook his head and blushed a bit. I smiled. "Well, I think we should go if we want to be there by 6" I said.  
They nodded. "Mom, dad, we're leaving! When are you guys going?" I called.  
"Now, we'll just go with you. You look great, honey " mom to me, walking out to us from her room.  
"Thanks. Alright, let's go" I said as I walked out the door. Matt, Luke, mom and dad all followed me out of the house.  
We jumped up and shot out our wings before flying off to Matt's house. We landed and walked in, Matt calling to let his parents know that everyone was with him. Dana and Fang walked over to greet us and smiled. Well, Dana smiled, Fang did his equivalent. "You look great, happy to see that you look more like yourself." Dana whispered to me as we hugged.  
I smiled. Mom must have heard because she responded. "If you think that's something, you should have seen her earlier! Matt got her into a BOW!" She said dramatically.  
Dana smiled. "Which bow was it?" She asked me.  
"The bright yellow one that I always wear with the yellow jeans." I told her.  
She nodded. "I remember getting that one with you at the mall after that jerk broke up with you. What was his name, Mark?"  
"Yeah" I replied.  
I was 13 and had been dating this guy, Mark, for a few months when he broke up with me for another girl. I was upset so to cheer me up Dana took me to the mall and bought me a few things, including the yellow bow. "It's one of my favorite bows." I said truthfully.  
"Me too, you always looked so good in yellow." Dana complimented.  
I thanked her and we went into the dining room were we had a lovely dinner. It was fun, being able to really talk to them without the looks of disgust on their faces that they had when we had dinner last. When I was the brat. Suddenly my phone rang from my back pocket and I excused myself from the table. I walked outside and answered it, seeing the caller ID say Sean. "What?" I asked.  
"Woah, you could be a bit nicer to your boyfriend." He slurred.  
"Sean, are you drunk?"  
"What's it to ya? Who cares?!" He said, obviously intoxicated.  
"We broke up like a week ago, you're not my boyfriend." I told him.  
"But babe, I looooooove you! You know you love me too! I was thinking, you said you didn't want to move to Florida, so what if you came and lived with me?" He asked.  
"Sean, I don't WANT to live with you. Your a disgusting drunk who tried to rape me, why would I live with you? That like suicide!" I said, yelling now.  
"Baby baby baby! I was drunk, you know it wasn't my fault!" He replied.  
I snorted. "First off, it was still you, no matter if you were drunk or not. And second, I'm not your baby, good bye Sean." I said and hung up.  
I sighed in frustration and spun around to go inside. I saw Matt and Luke standing there, they had obviously been listening. "What?" I snapped. "Sorry. I'm just mad now." I said immediately.  
"It's fine, I'm just happy that you realize that's he's no good." Luke said.  
I nodded. "Alright, let's go back inside." I told them.  
We walked back in and finished dinner. Afterwards Luke Matt and I all went into Matt's room and hung out like we used to, watching Adventure Time and talking about random things like dolphins and French toast and centipedes. I was happy to be back.


	9. Chapter 9- The Question

Chapter 9- The Question

A/N Hey guys, so I have decided that I will post two chapters at a time and I will do it everyday, but on one condition. I need to get 5 reviews total out of the two chapters I post before I post again. I have a bonus though- if I get 7 reviews total on the day that I post then I will post again that day! So make sure you review!

Cameron POV  
It's been about 3 and a half weeks since the first day if school and pretty much all the guys stopped flirting with me. A few still did, but I didn't really mind that it was less. I was actually kind of happy because now I know which ones just wanted to get in my pants. The kid I sit next to in art, Louis, he actually turned out to be cool and not like a jerky popular guy. He doesn't flirt with me any more and I don't flirt with him but we are friends now. I'm in class sitting next to him now talking about the color teal and whether its more blue or green. I say it's more blue but he says it's more green. I have been acting and dressing like my old self since the first day and I have been hanging out with Matt more like old times. Right now I'm wearing a sort of light turquoise pair of jeans. I had on a scarf and a bow in the same color and electric blue sunglasses perched on top of my head. The scarf wasn't a thick one for warmth, mostly just to look nice. (If you don't really know what I'm talking about its like those flowy loose scarfs that are usually silk or some other shear fabric that you just wear as an accessory) My shirt is just a long sleeved white shirt but it has a pair of black glasses and a black mustache on it. My makeup was neutral and barely there, it just made my green eyes shine a bit more but it wasn't my raccoon makeup like before. It was basically the same as what I did after I got home on the first day of school. "So, if you think it's more green and I think it's more blue, why don't we ask the art teacher to see who's right?" I challenged.  
"Alright" Louis said.  
We got up and walked to the teachers desk where she was drawing a picture of a flower. "Excuse me miss, we have a question concerning the color teal." I told her sweetly.  
She looked up and smiled. "What would that be?" She asked.  
"Well, we were wondering if the color teal is more green or blue." I told her.  
"Well, I'm not certain, but I would have to say it depends on the shade of teal." She said.  
"Oh. Than-" I was cut off by the bell so I picked my stuff up off of my desk and walked to my next class.  
I sat next to Matt as I have since the second day of school while Rachel sat by herself. Haha! That's what she gets! Luke sat with a small shy girl who seemed nice but didn't really talk much. When she did though, Luke gave her all of his attention. I think he may like her, or it could just be the fact that hearing her talk wasn't a common thing. Probably the first one though. She was pretty and sweet, and she seemed like a cool girl once you got to know her. "So, what's the plan for after school today?" I asked Matt.  
It was Friday and the last three weeks the three of us, Matt Luke and I, had gone out and done something fun. The first week we went out for ice cream and then went to the movies. The second weekend we went to my house and had a cartoon marathon while eating waaayyyy too much candy. This was the third week so I was excited to see what we were doing. Matt just shrugged. "We can just hang out and stuff. I don't really know what we can do." He said.  
"Okay! I'm cool with that, it doesn't really matter what we do we're going to have fun anyway!" I said honestly.  
I could just sit on a couch with no television or anything with Matt and Luke and we would still have fun. Matt nodded and then we started on our notes for class. The rest of school flew by with nothing too eventful happening and then we all went to my house. We were sitting on the couch, just the three of us. Mom and dad were out shopping or something so we had the house to ourselves. To us that meant eating a the ice cream we could find. After finishing it all we sat on the couch and watched tv. "I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom" Luke informed us and then got up. As soon as he was gone Matt turned to me.  
"Hey, umm, I kind of wanted to ask you something." He sounded nervous.  
"Okay, go ahead" I said happily.  
He smiled nervously and spoke in a slightly shaky voice. "Okay, so I know you've only been back for a few weeks but I still kind of like you from before I moved and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" He asked.  
I smiled and then turned it into a frown. "No." I told him.  
His face fell and he hung his head. I put my finger under his chin and made him look at me. I laughed. "Matt, I was kidding! Of course I'll go on a date with you!"  
His face brightened as he smiled. "Alright, I was thinking that we could go to this little diner nearby. It's not too fancy and its a short flight. We could go around 6:00 and then go to the Popsicle shop right next to it afterwards." He said, the nervousness less apparent in his voice.  
I nodded. "That sounds nice. Can't wait!" I told him.  
"Can't wait for what?" Luke asked, walking back into the room.  
"Matt and I are going out to dinner tomorrow night." I told him.  
Luke smirked. "Nice, man! Took you four years but you final asked her out!" He said.  
Matt blushed and tried to hide his face. "Four years? You started liking me four years ago?" I asked him.  
He nodded shyly. I giggled. "That's so sweet! Why didn't you ever tell me?" I questioned.  
"I was too embarrassed." He confessed.  
"Well, now you know that it was silly and we are going to have fun tomorrow! Now, both of you shut up so I can hear my bestie LSP talk about her lumps" I said, turning up the tv.  
Matt and Luke laughed at me as I sat back and enjoyed the sounds of Adventure Time. (If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of obsessed with Adventure Time so Cammie is too.)


	10. Chapter 10- Nudge and Zach are in Town

Chapter 10- Nudge And Zach Are In Town

A/N I am extremely disappointed. I posted last about a week ago, saying that I wanted five reviews. You know how many I got? 1. That's it. I don't want reviews to make my story more popular or anything, I want reviews because they give me the motivation to keep writing. I am going to give you two chapters and this time I really want those 5 reviews or I think I will just discontinue the story, which would mean that me spending time on writing for you guys was all a waste. I have up to chapter 22 written, and I would be happy to post every single day, but only if you guys review! I have had way over 5 views on the last chapter, but only once review? What's so hard about reviewing? You could even just write good or bad or bubbles for crying out loud! Just something will let me know that you guys want me to continue. Well, now that I have out that out there, please enjoy the next two chapters and review on either one, PLEASE!

Cameron POV  
"Nudge, chill! We're just going out to dinner at a diner, nothing fancy!" I complained.  
Nudge and Zach flew into town to visit and they're staying at our house for a week. I was happy until Nudge found out about my date and decided to play human Barbie with me. "It's not just a date! You and Matt are so totally cute together, and you need to look perfect!" She squealed.  
I groaned. We still had 3 hours until the date but she insisted on starting now. She started to paint my nails a coral kind of color. Once my fingers and toes were dry she got to work on my hair. She straightened my usually wavy hair and pulled a bit of it back into one of my signature bows. This one was white with a layer of white lace fabric over it. The skirt she had me wear was similar. It was a white skirt with a layer of lace laid over the plain white fabric. My shirt was a dark coral color similar to my nails and I had on a white scarf on. My shoes were light coral flats with little bows on the top. She did my makeup very natural with just a light brown eyeshadow, a bit of blush, and some lipgloss. By the time she was done I had about 10 minutes before Matt was to be here so I went downstairs. "Thanks Nudge, I actually do like it" I thanked her.  
I really did, it made me look sweet and cute. I was happy with it and was confident about the date. "You're welcome sweetie! Just have fun on your date and be home by 10!" Nudge told me.  
"Ugg, you sound like dad with the whole curfew thing." I groaned.  
"That's because I told her to remind you of curfew!" Dad said from behind me, making me jump a bit.  
"Gosh, you scared me!" I squeaked.  
He just chuckled. "You look pretty, sweet heart. Have fun, just don't get carried away. I will kill both of you if anything bad happens. Now go answer the door because he's here." He said, kissing he on the top of my head.  
I started to walk to the door but Nudge bolted and got there first. She swung the door open and squealed. "Matthew! I haven't seen you in forever! You look so handsome! I dressed up Cameron for the date, so have fun!"  
I walked up behind her. "Seriously, next time remember that I'm not your Barbie doll. I can dress myself, you know." I told her.  
She looked at me with a weird face. "Yes, but have you seen what you wear? Cartoon characters for shirts?! It's horrible!" She screamed dramatically.  
I rolled my eyes and looked out the door to see Matt standing there in a pair of jeans and a button up blue shirt. I smiled. "Ready to go? Because I sure am" I said, gesturing to Nudge who was now glaring at me.  
Matt chuckled. "Yeah, let's go. Bye Nudge!" He said.  
I walked out the door and jumped up with him. "You look nice." I told him about 5 minutes into the flight.  
"You look beautiful." He told me.  
I blushed a bit. "Thanks, maybe I'll let Nudge dress me up a little more often." I joked.  
He laughed and we landed in the back of a medium sized building. It was cute and we walked in. We were led to a booth where we sat down across from each other. We ordered our food and talked while we waited for it to come. "So, do you think teal is more blue or green?" I asked randomly.  
"Blue" Matt said with no hesitation.  
"Yeah!" I said and high fived him.  
He laughed. "Why?"  
"Because, Louis and I were fighting about it in art on Friday and he said green. I said blue obviously, and since you said so too I win!" I explained happily.  
Matt chuckled and we just had random conversations for a while. Finally the food came and we took our time eating. Once we were done Matt paid and we went next door to a cute little cafe that was well known for its all natural gourmet popsicles. I got one called 'honey pear' which was basically what the name says. It was so good! Matt got 'banilla vanana' which was vanilla banana. I don't know why they switched the words around all weird, but whatever. We paid and left the building with the treats. We decided to walk home so we could enjoy the popsicles and hang out longer. We ended up walking for about 30 minutes before getting to my house. We stood on my doorstep like in movies and had a totally cliche moment. "Well, I had a great time" I told him.  
"Me too, I hope we can do this again soon" he replied.  
"Definitely." I said quietly, because we were pretty close together.  
For a few seconds we just looked into each others eyes and then we both started to lean in at the same time. Our lips met for a second before I pulled back slowly. The kiss was short but I felt a spark. I smiled at him and said goodnight. "Night, beautiful!" He said as he walked off towards his house.  
I stood there for a few minutes after his figure disappeared before opening the door and walking inside. I heard someone walk up and got into fighting position, preparing for Nudge. "Chill, I got her to agree to talk to you in the morning about it instead of attacking you when you got home." Mom said.  
I turned to face her and smiled. "Thanks."  
She nodded. "That doesn't mean that I don't get to question you now." She said slyly.  
I groaned. "Mom!"  
"Cam!" She said, mocking my tone. "Just tell me what happened. Was he nice? Did he kiss you?"  
"Mom!" I shouted.  
She just gave me a look and I sighed. "We had dinner and then got popsicles and walked home. Yes he was nice, and...yeah. He did kiss me." I said the last part a bit sheepishly.  
Mom smirked. "I knew it! Your father owes me $20 bucks now!" She said.  
I rolled my eyes. Of course they bet on him kissing me. "Well, night!" I told her as I ran up the stairs to my room.  
I changed into my pajamas quickly after washing my face and brushing my teeth and went to bed thinking about Matt and the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11- Workout Time With Nudge

Chapter 11- Workout Time With Nudge  
Cameron POV  
"Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please? Pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry on top will you?" Nudge begged me.  
Okay, rewind! I woke up this morning at about 9:00 and went down stairs. I sat down and started to eat breakfast when Luke, my dad and Nudge appeared out of nowhere and made me tell them everything. I had to tell them about the kiss too and dad looked like he was about to explode. Anyway, after that I laid down on the couch and proceeded to watch tv for 3 hours whilst eating junk food. That's how Nudge found me when she came into the room to do her workout routine thingy. She yelled at me for being so lazy and said that I needed to stay in shape. Now she's begging me to do her stupid workout with her. "Fine! Just let me change" I groaned after having a staring contest with the Bambi eyes for 3 minutes.  
I stomped up the stairs and changed. I threw on a pair of black and white yoga shorts, a light blue tank top, a crop top over the tank top that was white and said gangnam style and had Psy on it in black. I tied up the laces to my grey converse and jogged back downstairs. "Okay, why don't we do it in the back yard?" Nudge asked.  
I nodded and we walked outside. "Alright, first things first- we need to stretch." She said.  
I nodded and we started stretching. We did the sitting toe touch thing where you put our your legs in a v and try to touch your toes. We did a bunch of similar stretches and then did a few push-ups and planks. We would hold ourselves up in either push-up or plank position for 30 seconds. Once we were done we got up and ran a few laps around the backyard. We then did a ton of crazy weird and crazy tiring exercises that I don't even want to relive by explaining. After that she decided that we should do some yoga. We went in and she grabbed two yoga mats that she had brought. We took them back outside and started. We did lion and dog and a bunch of other stuff. It was when I was in the middle of back bend when I saw Matt walk out back. I fell down and cursed before running a hand through my now messy hair. "Hey" I said lamely.  
He just chuckled at me. "What?" I asked.  
He shook his head. "Nothing. I like the leaves in your hair though, it's a good look."  
My hand shot up to my head and I started trying to pull them out. "Nudge, I seriously hate you." I said.  
"Why? What did I do? You're the one who insists on turning into a junk food-eating blob that lives on the couch and watches tv all day." She replied.  
"Yes, I do insist on that! Thanks for understanding!" I said while skipping towards the door.  
I skipped past Matt and patted him on the head as I did. The second I was inside I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. I changed into a pair of white skinny jeans and an orange tank top. Over the tank top I threw a see through white shirt that had long sleeves. I wrapped a thin silky scarf around my neck. The scarf was orange with white polka dots. The bow I had was the same, orange with white dots, and I clipped it to the back of my head like any other day after I brushed my hair. I didn't feel like putting any makeup on so I just grabbed my favorite grey purse with my phone and wallet and ran downstairs. I ran out back. "Bye Nudge! I'm going to the mall!" I knew she would want to come.  
I watched her scramble to get up and run after me. "Wait! I'll come with you!" She called.  
"Okay! I'll go tell everyone else." I said and skipped off to my parents' room.  
I walked in to find dad on the bed reading a book while mom was asleep next to him. "I'm going to the mall with Nudge, okay?" I whispered.  
Dad nodded so I left the room and closed the door. I ran upstairs to Luke's room and knocked, knowing he would kill me if I didn't. "Yeah? Come in." I heard him call.  
I opened the door to see him and Matt in there talking and hanging out. Eating what looked like... "Bro! What's your problem!? That's my candy!" I screamed as I tackled him.  
We wrestled on the floor for a few minutes before I finally got the precious gummy bears. "Girls rule!" I said as I stood up and straightened my bow.  
Matt, who had been sitting and laughing at us the whole time, asked if he could have a gummy bear. "Heck no!" I yelled.  
He pouted and I smiled. "Never." I told him in a sickly sweet voice. "Anyway, I came in to tell you guys that Nudge and I are going to the mall. Do you want to come?" I asked.  
Luke shrugged. "Sure." He said.  
The two of them got up and followed me downstairs. I found Zach on the couch and ran over to him. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked him.  
He nodded. "Can you make sure that those two" I gestured to Matt and Luke "don't get ahold of these?" I asked him, handing him the gummy bears.  
"Sure" he said and took them.  
I thanked him and then ran over to everyone else. "Let's go! The bows are going to be gone by the time we get there! Go go go!" I chanted as I pushed everyone out the door.  
We all jumped up and flew to the mall. The whole flight I was spinning around and doing flips. "Nudge, you made me have more energy from the workout! How does t that even work?!" I yelled to her.  
"Umm, Cam, I think it's just the coffee you had a little while ago kicking in." She told me.  
I shrugged and did another flip. "We're here!" I called as I dive bombed to an empty area near by.  
We landed and walked in. "I call Nudge!" I said as I grabbed her arm and ran off with her.  
We went to tons of stores and by the time we were done I had 10 new bows, 3 new skirts, 4 new pairs of colorful skinny jeans, and 7 new shirts. We decided to meet the guys in the food court in 5 minutes, so we started waking there. "So, Cam, what's the deal with you and Matt?" Nudge asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
"I told you all that I have to tell this morning, what else do you want from me?" I asked.  
She shrugged. "How long have you liked him? Honestly."  
I sighed. "Since I was about 11." I confessed.  
Started squealing and jumping up and down. "That's so cute!" She screamed as we walked into the food court.  
We got a few weird glances and then someone behind us spoke. "What's so cute?" Matt asked.  
I gasped in surprise and spun around. "God, you scared me!" I said, slapping his arm playfully.  
He chuckled. "Sorry" he shrugged.  
"But really, what's so cute?" Luke asked.  
Nudge whispered in his ear despite my protests. "Okay, that is kind of cute" he admitted.  
I groaned. "What?" Matt asked, confused.  
"Nothing." I said, shooting a glare at Nudge.  
She smiled sheepishly at me but shrugged it off. "Well, I'm hungry, is anyone as up for some food?" I asked.  
I was met with a chorus of yes's so I skipped off to the nearest place that sold pizza. I ordered two slices of pepperoni pizza and got a table. I sat down with my pizza and Dr. Pepper when a familiar face popped out in the crowd of people. "Louis! Hey!" I said as he walked by.  
"Cameron! What's up?" He asked, stopping to talk.  
"Sit, sit! I'm here with Luke and Matt and my Aunt Nudge!" I told him.  
He sat down in the seat next to me and told me that he was to meet his group here in a few minutes and that he was early. "Well, you can hang with me while you wait! Luke! Over here!" I waved to Luke as I saw him looking for us.  
Matt walked over to Luke and they made their way to the table. "Hey, Louis, you know these dumbos, right?" I asked.  
He nodded. "Hey" he said to them.  
They said hi and then Luke turned to me. "Where's Nudge?" He asked.  
I shrugged. "Nudge is right here!" She said as she sat down. "Who's this?"  
"This is Louis, he's a friend from school. We have art together. Oh! I forgot, I win! It is more blue!" I said, turning my attention back to Louis.  
"How do you know?" He asked.  
"Matthew said so, that's how I know." I told him.  
"But that doesn't prove anything!" He complained.  
I smiled. "Yes it does! I win and you know it! Now go, your friends have been trying to get your attention for two minutes! Bye!" I called to him as he got up.  
He waved and then walked off with his friends. "So...is he really just a friend?" Nudge asked, wiggling her eyebrows for the second time today.  
Matt stiffened and I laughed. "That eyebrow wiggling looks ridiculous, Nudge! And yes, he's just a friend. Pinky promise" I said while holding out my pinky.  
She hooked hers in mine and smiled. "Okay! I believe you." She said.  
I smiled and then started eating. Once I was done I got up to throw out my stuff while everyone else stayed at the table. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Cam." I heard a familiar voice say behind me.  
I spun around and gasped. "Sean! How did you find me?"  
"I tracked your cell phone, of course!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
I glance over his shoulder to see that no one from my table saw me and him yet. "Sean, you need to leave." I told him and tried to walk past.  
He grabbed my wrist and planted his lips on mine. I struggled and tried to get away, succeeding after a solid 3 minutes. "You jerk! Stay away from me!" I screamed and kicked him where the sun don't shine.  
He let go of the wrist he was holding and I ran off. I went past my table and saw the three of them looking at me worried. I turned back around and ran to Luke. "He's here. He's here. He's here." I said over and over to Luke as I hugged him.  
"Who? Who's here?" He asked.  
"I'm here" Sean said as he walked up.  
I screamed a few cuss words at him but he didn't go away. "Come on Cammie, lets go! We can go back to Arizona and live there together! It's what you wanted!" He said, walking closer.  
I stepped back. "No, it's not what I wanted, leave me alone Sean." I said weakly.  
"No" was all he said before he lunged at me.  
I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I ran out of the mall and to the back where no one was. Sean followed but I didn't care if he saw my wings, he had seen them before. I jumped up and flew a few feet before I felt the bullet go through my stomach. I screamed and fell to the ground. "Cam!" I heard Luke yell as he ran over.  
I laid on the ground staring, not being able to say anything or move from the intense pain. I was losing blood fast and my vision and consciousness were going with it. I watched as Luke and Matt beat up Sean while Nudge was on the phone with someone, probably either my parents or the police. Once Sean was knocked out Matt ran over to me and kneeled down to get a good look at the wound. "It'll be okay, I promise." He whispered to me, kissing my forehead, as I passed out.


End file.
